Miscellaneous unorganized material/KAUZ-TV
| homepage = www.kauz.com www.thecwtexoma.com| }} KAUZ-Channel 6 is the CBS affiliate located in Wichita Falls, Texas but also serves Lawton, Oklahoma. Its transmitter is located at the studio in Wichita Falls. It also has a low-power translator located in Bowie. KAUZ's tower stands at 1031 feet. In September 2006, KAUZ launched a new digital subchannel to carry the CW Television Network. History KAUZ signed on March 1, 1953 as KWFT-TV, the television arm of KWFT AM 620. KWFT sold the TV station in 1956 to Sydney Grayson at which time channel 6 became KSYD-TV and then KAUZ-TV in July, 1963 following a subsequent transfer of ownership. The station has served as the CBS affiliate for the Wichita Falls-Lawton television market since its inception. The newscast, now called KAUZ Channel 6 News, has also been known under the titles Newsreel 6, Channel 6 News, Newscope, 6 News First, CBS 6 News, Newschannel 6 and Eyewitness News. On the afternoon of April 3, 1964 as a devastating tornado swept across the northern portion of Wichita Falls and neighboring Sheppard Air Force Base, KAUZ-TV interrupted regular programming to provide a live tornado warning in which the image of the funnel was shown on the station's weather radar by then-meteorologist Ted Shaw and a large and heavy studio camera was dragged outside the Channel 6 studios on Seymour Highway and pointed toward the funnel sighting as it approached the northwest portion of Wichita Falls - one of the first tornadoes ever to be broadcast on live television. That tornado killed 7 people and injured over 100. Damage estimates exceeded $15 million and some 225 homes and businesses were destroyed on the north side of town and at Sheppard AFB. About 15 years later on April 10, 1979, an even more devastating tornado occurred on the southwest side of Wichita Falls that killed 42 people and injured more than 1,700 along a path that was two miles wide and 45 miles long. Besides the terrible human costs, 3,100 homes were destroyed, with an estimated 20,000 people left homeless. The total damage in Wichita Falls was around $400 million. Then-Channel 6 chief meteorologist Rich [http://www.news8austin.com/content/contact_us/news_8_staff/?ArID=87380 Segal] was on the air that afternoon and evening with complete warning coverage that culminated with the opening of the 6 p.m. broadcast of Eyewitness News as multiple tornadoes had reached the southwest corner of the city and began their path of destruction. About less than five minutes into the newscast KAUZ-TV and other Wichita Falls TV and radio stations were knocked off the air due to power outages resulting from the damaging storms. A year later, Channel 6 broadcast a documentary about the 1979 tornado including the events of that day leading to the storm, the destruction and aftermath based upon the station's news footage from a year earlier along with progress of recovery efforts as of April, 1980. Over the years, KAUZ was owned by such companies as Forward Communications, Adams Communications, Brissette Broadcasting and Benedek Broadcasting. When Benedek declared bankruptcy in 2002, KAUZ was sold to Chelsey Broadcasting instead of Gray Television. In 2003, Chelsey sold KAUZ to Hoak Media Corporation, its current owner. Lynn Walker, who served as anchor and news director at KAUZ from 1972 to 1986 and again from 1999 to 2003, is among the longest-tenured news anchors in the Wichita Falls-Lawton TV market, which also included a stint at KSWO-TV from 1996 to 1999. Walker is currently the city editor at the Wichita Falls Times Record News. In 1977, Channel 6 Eyewitness News became the area's first local newscast to feature a male/female co-anchor team (a trend then sweeping local TV markets nationwide) when Walker was teamed up with co-anchor Kay Shannon on the 6 and 10 p.m. broadcasts, beginning a nine-year tenure in which KAUZ-TV took first place in local news ratings against rivals KFDX-TV and KSWO-TV. Longtime sports anchor Bill Jackson joined the team by early 1978, followed by meteorologist Rich Segal that spring. This winning anchor team would enjoy a long (for a small TV market) tenure of eight years until 1986 when Walker, Shannon and Jackson left KAUZ-TV though Rich Segal would soldier on another four years until his departure in 1990. Chris Horgen, who recently assumed co-anchor duties of KAUZ Channel 6 News at 6 p.m. and 10 p.m. weekdays, had previously served as sports director for several years. Andy Austin, who previously served as the station's sports director during the 1990s, returned to that position at KAUZ in April, 2007 until May, 2008 after serving as sports information director for the past several years at Midwestern State University in Wichita Falls. Former weekend sports anchor Jermaine Ferrell assumed duties as sports director. KAUZ produces 21.5 hours of news programming a week. Personalities Current On-Air Talent KAUZ CHANNEL 6 ANCHORS *'Lindsay Hunt', Weekday Evening Anchor/Reporter *'Chris Horgen', Weekday Evening Anchor/Reporter *'Rick Tillery', Morning/Noon Anchor *'Ashley Fitzwater', Weekend Anchor/Reporter KAUZ CHANNEL 6 REPORTERS *'Ashley Fitzwater', Weekend Anchor/General Assignment Reporter DOPPLER 6000 WEATHER TEAM *'Matt Posgai', Weekend Meteorologist *'Chip Maxham', Weekday Morning Meteorologist *'Ken Johnson', Weekday Evening / Chief Meteorologist SPORTS ANCHORS/REPORTERS *'Jermaine Ferrell', Sports Director/Anchor Former On-Air Talent *'Erick Adame:' Meteorologist (2006-2007) *'Ann Arnold:' Reporter (2007-2008) *'Dan Ellington Avery:' Meteorologist (1986-1989; deceased) *'Andy Austin:' Sports Director/Anchor (1992-2000 and 2007-2008) *'Dana Baird:' Reporter (1987-88) *'Ron Baze:' Anchor/Reporter (1991-1994) *'Jeff Beimfour' Anchor/Reporter (2004-2007) *'Lynn Bigler:' Anchor/Reporter (1967-1973) *'Suzanne Boase:' Anchor/Reporter (1990-1992) *'Jack Britton:' Sports Director/Anchor (1964-1978) *'Terry Bumgarner:' Sports Anchor (1979-1981) *'John Cameron:' Chief Forecaster (2005-2008) *'Tom Charles:' Chief Meteorologist (1996-2000; now at KSWO-TV) *'Michael Coleman:' Sports Anchor (1986-1988) *'Meghan Danahey:' Meteorologist (2001-2005) *'Melissa Davis:' Anchor/Reporter (1996-April 22, 1998) *'Mike Dudich:' Meteorologist (1989-1994) *'John Ford:' Anchor/Reporter (1984-1986) *'Eric Gardner:' Meteorologist (1993-1997) *'Tarra Gilbert:'Anchor/Reporter (1997 - 1998) *'Ronda Harrison:' Anchor/Reporter (1982-1984) *'Tres Hood:' Anchor/Reporter (1995-1997, deceased) *'Bill Jackson:'Sports Anchor (1978-1986) and News Director (1988-1990) *'Troy Jensen:' Anchor/Reporter (1971-1986) *'Mike Jernigan:' Anchor/Reporter (1976-1977) *'Mark Jerome:' Sports Anchor (1987-1989) *'Brett Johnson:' Reporter (1987-89) *'Hugh Johnson:' Anchor/Reporter (1970-1972; deceased) *'Nick Johnston' Weekday Morning Meteorologist (2006-2007) *'Nicole Jolly:' Anchor/Reporter (2006-2007) *'Lee Lucas:' Meteorologist (1971-1975) *'Danny Luttrell:' Meteorologist (1980-1986) *'Rhonda Mackey:' Anchor/Reporter (1998-2005) *'Gerry May:' Anchor/Reporter (1989-1991) *'Deborah Lauren McCaskey:' Reporter *'Rob McClendon:' Reporter (To OETV) *'Mike McDonald:' Anchor/Reporter (1994-1995) *'Kirsten McIntyre:' Anchor/Reporter (1991-1995; now at KWTV, Oklahoma City) *'Frank Mitchell:' Meteorologist (1990-1991; now at KTUL-TV, Tulsa) *'Jane Mitchell:' Reporter (To San Diego TV) *'Meri Beth Moore:' Anchor/Reporter (1988-1994) *'Paul Murphy:' Reporter (To Salt Lake City) *'Casey O'Brien:' Sports Anchor (1986-1987) *'John O'Connor:' Anchor/Reporter (1987-1988) *'Doug Ohlemeier:' Reporter (1987-1989) *'Rich Segal:' Meteorologist (1978-1990) *'Deb Seidel:' Reporter (1987-1988) *'Kay Shannon:' News Anchor (1977-1986) *'Bric Shelton:' Sports Anchor/Reporter (2000-2002) *'Randal Stanley:' Reporter/Photographer (1981-1982; now GM News 12 NJ) *'Mike Steele:' Sports Anchor (1988-1992) *'Nicole Sweetin:' Chief Meteorologist (1998-2002) *'Jerry Taff:' Anchor/Reporter (1967-1969) *'Gary Tate:' Anchor/Reporter (1981-1984) *'Merrill Teller:' Meteorologist (1975-1978; now at KWCH-TV in Wichita) *'John Van Dunk:' Meteorologist (1967-1971) (To National Weather Service Office at Wichita Falls Municipal Airport, ceased operations mid-1990s) *'Tony Villasana:' Anchor/Reporter (1979-1983) *'Lynn Walker:' News Director/Anchor (1972-1986 and 1999-2003; now at Wichita Falls Times Record News) *'Joe Tom White' "Country Morning" Anchor (1988-1993; now at KWFS Radio, Wichita Falls). *'Diana Trawick:' Anchor/Reporter (1987-1988). News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''Newsreel 6'' (1953-1962) *''Newscope'' (1962-1974) *''Eyewitness News'' (1974-1988) *''Channel 6 News'' (1988-1993) *''6 News First'' (1993-1997) *''CBS 6 News'' (1997-1999) *''NewsChannel 6'' (1999-2007) *''KAUZ Channel 6 News'' (2007-Present) Station Slogans *''Newscope: Your News for Texoma'' (1970-1974) *''Eyewitness News: The Pacesetter'' (1974-1978) *''Eyewitness News: The Closer We Look - The More You See'' (1978-1980) *''Eyewitness News: Your Kind of People - Your Kind of News'' (1980-1984) *''Great Moments on Channel 6'' (1982-1983, local version of CBS campaign) *''We've Got the Touch - You and Channel 6'' (1983-1984, local version of CBS campaign) *''Eyewitness News: Texoma's News Leader'' (1984-1988) *''Channel 6 News: People You Can Count On'' (1988-1993) *''6 News First: When You Need To Know'' (1993-1997) *''Live. Local. Latebreaking.'' (2004-2007) *''Texoma's News Station'' (2007-Present) Interesting facts * "Donna's Notebook", an interview segment hosted by Donna Colburn, was a longtime fixture of the 12 noon newscast during the 1960s and early 1970s. An interview segment similar to Donna's Notebook, which is used mostly to promote local and area events, is still an integral part of the noon broadcast of Channel 6 News to this day. * Also included in the station's noon newscast during the 1960s and 1970s was a five-minute televised insert of "Paul Harvey News and Comments" that was available to TV stations nationwide. * In July of 1970, one man was killed and another was seriously injured after falling several hundred feet to the ground while painting the station's transmitter mast. The transmitter, located on the premises of the KAUZ studios, is said to be located on one of the highest points within the city of Wichita Falls. * KAUZ was the first TV station in the Wichita Falls/Lawton TV market to air its local newscasts in color, beginning in February, 1966, just a few months after CBS began converting most of its network schedule from black and white to color. KFDX and KSWO followed with color newscasts in 1967. * Named for the station's call letters was a children's show entitled "Kauzey's Korner" or "Kauzmo's Kolorful Kartoons" which aired on Channel 6 weekday afternoons from 1963 to 1967. * KAUZ was one of many stations to broadcast the syndicated news/feature program PM Magazine, which included both national and local inserts, from 1979 to 1982. It was broadcast at 6:30 p.m. weeknights on Channel 6 following the 6 p.m. edition of Eyewitness News. External links *Station Website *Hoak Media Corporation * * Category:Television stations in Texas Category:CBS network affiliates Category:CW network affiliates Category:CW network subchannel-only affiliates Category:Channel 6 TV stations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953